In Dreams
by Cailin Skylark
Summary: CH.3 UPDATED! Since Time Compression, Squall has been getting mysterious dreams, but of what he's not sure. Is it of his past or is it foreshadowing his future? RxSxQxS?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own FF8, if I did, I wouldn't bother to finish college.

In Dreams

By Cailin-chan

Prologue

_The soft glow of candlelight flitted across the room as the cool ocean breeze danced with the flames. Women dressed in flowing gowns, and men in extravagant suits filled the ballroom with carefree laughter and chatter. All the guest had come to the Masquerade Ball in hope of getting a small glimpse of their savior; the one that will finally bring peace to the world, and end the evil line of sorceresses. Required to wear masks to help protect their angel's identity from assassination by Sorceress supporters; colorful faces of animals, jesters, and more adorned the faces of all the visitors._

In the shadows, where the flames dare not tread, stood a man silently leaning up against the column. Disguised in a silver lion head mask, with red horns protruding on the top; the man had slipped in quietly, unnoticed by all, and stood waiting, like a predator. He had came here just like the others; to finally see who this 'Angel' is. 

Finally deciding to step out from the shadows, the lion began to prowl about the room, looking for his prey. The ocean breeze blew gently, caressing his brown hair lightly. Women began to approach him, smiling at him seductively, asking him to dance with them. But he just ignored them, letting his icy blue eyes tear through them, shattering their pride. He chuckled to himself quietly as they turned away, rejected. None of them simply compared to his queen's beauty.

Picking up a glass of champagne from the table, the stranger made his way over to the other side of the ballroom, closer to the dance floor. His queen had sent him out tonight, to kill the one that people referred to as 'Angel.' The Soul Angel to be more precise. Just like a sorceress, the Soul Angel is bestowed with the pure power of Hyne, but unlike a sorceress, she is not easily corrupted. And she is the one with the ability to finally end the sorceress line, meaning that she will kill his queen.

Taking a sip of the bitter liquid, he continued to wait for the Angel to appear. The only distinguishable feature the Soul Angel always had was a pair of wings on her back. It wasn't like a tattoo; they only appeared when natural light hit them. 

Suddenly he noticed another young woman start to make her way over to him. About to turn and walk away, the man stopped and watched as the blonde seemingly glided towards him. The stranger looked the approaching blonde over, noticing her simple white floor length dress that tied behind her neck, that sloped down low, revealing a little bit of her cleavage. He watched as her golden tresses fell in merry ringlets down her back, and stared in awe as the train of her dress floated behind her as she approached him. 

Finally her ruby red lips parted, "You and I seem to be the only ones here without a partner," her sapphire blue eyes twinkled behind her white mask in the candlelight. "Dance with me?" The blonde held out her hand to him, and he stared it. Normally he would only get close to his queen. Every other woman he would push away and scorn. But with her. . . . He took the hand gently in his, and guided her out to the floor.

Noticing his uncertainty, she put his right hand on her left hip, her hand on his right shoulder, and grasped his hand in hers. Tapping her foot in beat with the song, she set off, guiding him carefully along the floor. Moving a little clumsily at first, they danced together, receiving some surprised looks from the women he had turned down earlier. 

"Sorry," the man mumbled as he squashed a couple of her toes. He stopped and turned to walk away, embarrassed. 

"Oh no you don't, my Lion," the blonde pulled him back and gave him a sincere smile. 

Holding her close again, the two set off, finally dancing perfectly. At the end of the song, he twirled her outwards, and pulled her back in close to him. Their faces were mere inches away from one another, their breathes mingling together from the exertion of the dance. They both stared at each other, blue meeting blue, when overhead fireworks began to paint the night. Tearing their eyes from one another, they both gazed up at the display. 

Suddenly he began to feel her pull away. "Sorry, I got to go my Lion," she smiled again, but this time her eyes seemed a little sad. Softly letting go of his hand, she turned and quickly disappeared into the crowd. But not without the knight noticing faint wings illuminated by the moon on her back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Entering his queen's chambers, the knight stopped at the foot of the massive bed, staring at the raven haired beauty that laid stretched out alluringly on the red silk sheets. Dressed only in a sheer black nightgown, that hid little to the imagination, the seductress began to slowly crawl to the edge of the bed.

"How was the grand ball tonight?" she purred as she reached up and kneeled in front of him. She began to untie the ribbons that kept his mask in place, and let it drop to the floor. Porcelain smooth features finally revealed themselves; fine and sculpted. 

"Same as all of them," he replied as he felt her kiss his neck lightly. He breathed in heavily, trying to keep focus.

"Mmm, I never get to go to any dances," she continued to kiss his neck, as she pushed off his jacket, and began to unbutton his shirt. "Did you dance with any beautiful girls tonight?"

He paused. His blue eyes re-focusing. "No, of course not my queen. They pale in your comparison," he said trying to keep his voice clear, and unwavering. 'Does she know? Did she keep the mental link between us open?' the knight began to nervously wonder.

"Really? You're not lying," the black-haired enchantress stopped and raised herself to meet eye to eye with her knight. "Promise you're not lying," her chocolate brown eyes flashed a yellow amber.

"I promise," he stared back in her eyes, holding her hands to his chest. They continued to stare at each other for a few more moments, then she smiled, not like the smile from the blonde earlier, but something more mischievous. 

"Were you able to kill the Soul Angel?" her eyes still glowing a dangerous gold.

"No. She didn't come to the ball as expected," the knight answered. Suddenly her eyes narrowed sharply, then returned to the warm brown color that he loved, and he let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. 

Slowly she began to pull his shirt off his shoulders, and began to make little kissing patterns across his well-formed muscles. "Oh well," she sighed as she began to tug on his pants. "We'll just have to wait until next time," he felt his pants and his boxers fall to the floor next to the discarded mask.

She lightly pushed him onto the bed, and laid on top of his naked form. She pressed her lips close to his ear and whispered, "Remember Griever, make her bleed." And she pushed her lips roughly against his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soft crying could be heard coming from Commander Leonhart's room. Squall whimpered helplessly, tears streaked down his face as he twisted in his sweaty sheets. 

"No, no," he sighed as thrashed about, fighting an unseen force. Suddenly, he sat up, and stared about the room. Breathing heavily, he realized it was all just a dream. Getting up from his bed, he walked over to his window and opened it. 

The night was as cool and as clear as it was in his dream. 'Damn it,' Squall cursed silently to himself as he pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. 'These dreams have been getting longer and longer since I escaped Time Compression.'

"But what does it all mean?" he asked and received no answer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Yup I'm not dead. Sorry about not updating my other story. I'm just sorta out of ideas. I know this story seems a little far fetched, but hey, I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Let me know what you all think; and as for pairings, I haven't decided yet. So thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

In Dreams

Chapter 1

Rinoa Heartilly massaged her left temple gently, trying to maintain concentration on her history book. Having decided to become a full pledged SeeD, she gained permission to study at Balamb Garden to become a mercenary. Though some SeeDs were worried that she may become a threat in the future because she is a sorceress, Headmaster Cid had let her start training anyway.

Another huge shock to the Garden was the re-admittance of one Seifer Almasy. The cocky, arrogant ex-sorceress' knight was allowed to return when his old mistress finally convinced Headmaster Cid of his innocence. Proclaiming that both she and Seifer were under the control of Ultimecia, Cid finally agreed though with much protest from Squall. So just like Seifer, Rinoa was trying to prove the entire world wrong - that she was not just a dumb, helpless princess, always needing help and protection; but a strong young woman who can stand for herself.

'I'll show them,' Rinoa thought as she sipped her cup of coffee that had gone cold hours ago. Putting her cup back down, Rinoa continued to read from where she left off.

'The line of sorceresses can be traced back to the ancient reign of Hyne. Many believe that Hyne had originally created the sorceresses to help and guide the new human race. But with the progression of mankind and their growing pride, man sought to harness the power of the sorceresses for their own use, causing a war between them.' Rinoa carefully highlighted the last part of the paragraph to remind herself to remember it for her exam tomorrow.

'However, mankind was still too helpless against the sorceresses' powers. Slowly, the human race was being annihilated. To stop the sorceresses, Hyne then created a Soul Angel, one pure being bestowed with his power. If she is able to defeat a sorceress, the sorceress' power would transfer to the Angel instead of another girl, thus stopping the creation of a new sorceress. Eventually, only one sorceress remained, but....'

"Boring!" Rinoa cried out as she shut her book. Stretching a little, and holding a hand up to cover up her loud yawn, she stood up and dumped her history book on the floor. 

"Stupid subject. Why in Hyne's name do we have to learn about the past?" Flopping herself face down into her pillow, Rinoa turned over and stared at a poster on her wall.

'Garden Precepts: Work Hard, Study Hard, Play Hard.' Rinoa smiled a little at that last one. 'That's one I'm sure in the mood to do right now.' 

Standing up from her bed again, Rinoa quickly ran a brush through her black hair. She hadn't been able to spend some time with her Squally lately; especially with both of them so busy. Rinoa with her studies, and Squall with his work, but now it was time for some late night fun. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, a mischievous smile spread across her face, and she quietly left her dorm room.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_He knew she was here, he could sense her presence, almost feel her. For a couple of months now he had been in search of the Angel. Traveling from country to country, seeking her - yet hoping he would never find her. But now he couldn't put it off any longer for his queen was becoming impatient with him._

Shrill cries of pain and shouts of mercy echoed around him as he walked through the burning village. The man simply called "Griever" had led an attack against an isolated village on the continent of Centra, with orders to leave no one alive. The smell of wood and burning flesh permeated the dark night air. Looking about him, he saw one of his men plunge their spears into the back of a helpless elderly woman. Turning away sharply, Griever walked on with his hand ready on the hilt of his gunblade.

Rounding a corner, he came across two children, huddled together, no older than eight years old. His steel blue eyes looked them over carefully as the girl cried into her brother's shoulder.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" The boy boldly shouted as he picked up a broken sword that laid discarded on the bloodied ground. About to leave the children alone, an arrow suddenly shot through the air, piercing the young boy cleanly through the neck. 

Griever stood there shocked, breathing in deeply, as he watched the little girl bend down and hug her brother's dead body close to hers. The rumble of the fires, the metal clangs of weapons clashing, the crack of bones; all became muffled in his ears. Turning around in sudden fury, Griever pulled out his gunblade and slashed the boy's murderer, one of his own warriors, in half. 

Still crouching and breathing deeply, Griever plunged his blade in the ground and leaned on it heavily. This world, this nightmare was not what he wanted. His queen told him a few sacrifices would have to made to return the world to it's previous heavenly paradise. To re-create the perfect world free of human pain and suffering that existed before the great clash between men and sorceresses.

"To achieve peace and happiness, man must first serve penance for his crimes," he recalled his Sorceress telling him. At the time it made sense. Man brought about their own pain and suffering, and needed to redeem themselves for their betrayal.

"But is it worth it all?" Griever looked up as he heard a familiar voice above him. Kneeling down next to him he saw the Soul Angel, wearing the same white dress, and still hiding her identity behind a white mask. 

Standing up, Griever noticed that everything was still - the dancing flames, cries of pain silenced, everyone and everything seemed to have stopped. Time was standing still. 

"So will more death and pain bring back a world of peace?" the Soul Angel asked as she finally removed her mask. Light of the full moon revealed smooth fine features, innocent blue eyes framed by feathery eyelashes, and rosy cheeks.

"No. . .it wouldn't," Griever gulped and looked away. The Angel smiled at his answer. Slowly around them a light breeze blew the fires out, and the world came back to life. 

"I should introduce myself finally. I'm Quistis," she bowed slightly. "And you my lion are Griever, the Sorceress' knight." 

"Squall," he said softly.

"Squall?" she asked surprised, as he took her right hand in his. 

"That is the name my mother called me. Griever is the name my queen gave me," he answered as he kissed her hand. Suddenly a blade was thrust mere inches away from his face. With quick reflexes, Griever rolled away, and held his gunblade ready. 

Next to Quistis stood a tall muscular man with blonde hair, and the most arrogant jade green eyes. "Get away from her you dog!" the blonde man cried as he protectively pushed Quistis behind him.

Griever looked around him to call some of his men over to fight off this attacker, but saw that they were all dead. "Easy pickings," the jade eyed man smirked. 

"Stop Seifer!" Quistis pulled on his arm. He shook her hold off of him easily.

"Don't you realize that this is the Sorceress' knight?!" Seifer pointed at Griever with his gunblade. "This is the man that was sent out to kill you. It is my duty as your Guardian to protect you, and to kill him and the Sorceress first before they can get to you." Griever's eyes narrowed slightly.

"That is if I don't kill you first," Griever roared as he charged at the Guardian. Gunblade versus gunblade, metal against metal continued to clash as the forgotten Angel begged from them to stop. 

Griever continued to charge viciously at his enemy, but Seifer continued to block with his blade. Suddenly a bright flash of light blinded Griever, and knocked him to ground. Dizzy and still stunned, Griever could only watch as Seifer smirked, then swung his gunblade, and slashed his face. His vision was blurred by the blood that ran down from the gash, but he was still was able to smoothly slice Seifer's face in return, then blacked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Rinoa stood outside of Squall's dorm, leaning against his door. After knocking for several minutes, she gave up and was going to turn to leave when she heard quiet muffled weeping. Through the door she heard him thrash about his bed, as though he was being attacked.

"Squall," Rinoa whispered, as she softly knocked again on his door. "Open the door." Hearing no response from inside, Rinoa stood outside and listened until Squall finally became quiet. 

"Oh no, it's already almost 4:30am," Rinoa whispered to herself as she stood up from her spot beside the door. "At least he's not crying anymore," Rinoa looked one last time at the door, and returned to her room to catch a couple of hours of sleep before her exam. But promised to herself to find out what Squall was dreaming about.

And further down, in the female dormitories, Quistis gasped as she woke up suddenly from her dream.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Whoa! I updated! I'm surprised with myself, if only I could update my other story as well. Oh well! Anyhow, I decided to just to call the characters in the dream world by their original names instead of something different. It would just be easier that way. But I might continue to call Squall 'Griever.' As for the pairing, it really isn't decided yet. Yes, I admit I'm a die hard quall fan, but lately I've been convinced that Seiftis pairings aren't bad either. Which leads me to Emily Scissorhands' question. A "Quall" is a Quistis and Squall pairing. 

Special thanks to Lady Penguin for the kind reviews, and to Dark Phoenix for pestering me to start writing again (though it's not the original fic you wanted. Sorry). But hugs and kisses to all for the encouraging reviews, you guys just make me feel so loved =)


	3. Chapter 2

In Dreams

Chapter 2

Anxiety was in the air at Balamb Garden. This afternoon, the Field Exam was finally taking place. Students ran about, getting in their last hours worth of training. Some headed off to the Training Center, while others reviewed junctioning and magic use. Instructors gathered together to make the final decisions on squad members and leaders, while Commander Squall Leonhart sat at his desk reviewing the mission for the Field Exam. 

'Six groups of three SeeD candidates each will be dispatched to Winhill to overthrow the Galbadian Army stationed there,' again with the Galbadians, Squall sighed as he ran a hand through his maple brown hair. A quick knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, "Come in!" 

Squall's Second in Command, Quistis Trepe entered the office carrying two cups of coffee. Blonde hair neatly swept up in a twist, chain belts clinking lightly against her hip, she handed one of the cups to Squall. Simply nodding a silent thanks, Squall took a long sip of the warm liquid. 'Perfect like always,' Squall thought as he placed the cup down on his desk. 

"Sorry about being a little late," Quistis yawned as she put her coffee cup down on the glass table next to the couch. Stretching a little, she proceeded to lie on the mahogany leather couch, and hug a pillow close to her chest. "So many students asked for help as I was walking here," another yawn interrupted her. "Of course I couldn't say no, and answered their questions."

"It's probably because you were once an instructor," Squall stood up from behind his desk and sat in an armchair closer to Quistis.

"Probably. But by the type of questions I was asked today Squall," she turned her head a little and looked up at him. "May Hyne help them all!" 

Squall chuckled a little. "Probably just nervous," Quistis nodded in agreement, and then Squall noticed faint dark circles under her eyes. "Not getting enough sleep?"

Quisits sighed heavily. "Just haven't been sleeping well, but I'm fine," she waved a hand dismissively and sat up. "So where's the Field Exam taking place this time?"

"In Winhill. SeeD was requested to remove the stationed Galbadian Army. But somehow, the Galbadians were able to control surrounding monsters. So that means Field Exam participants will be exterminating monsters as well," Squall leaned back heavily into the armchair, and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Sounds easy enough. We still have four more hours until we have to leave for Winhill. I'll let Nida and Xu know then," Quistis stood up, and patted out the wrinkles in her peach skirt. "You look a little tired yourself, you should get some sleep before we have to leave." 

"Yeah, yeah I know." 

With her hand on the door knob, Quistis smiled. "Well, I'll see you later," Quistis waved goodbye and shut the door behind her. Squall stared at the door where Quistis just stood, remembering seeing that same smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Um Lieutenant Commander Trepe!" Quistis sighed, and reluctantly turned around. Behind her stood a little red head, clutching a book tightly in her hands.

"Yes Lenore?" 

"I had a quick question about status attacks. What is the best spell to junction when fighting against T-Rexurs?" 

"Well Lenore, going by your current level, and available magic spells, you should.... Aahhh...." Sharp throbs of pain whirled through her head. Clutching her temple and shutting her eyes tightly, Quistis leaned against the wall, breathing in deeply.

"Lieutenant Commander! Are you okay?" Lenore asked frightened. But all Quistis felt was a warm sensation on her back, as though something was being etched into her. Suddenly strong hands supported her falling form.

"Quickly! Go get Dr. Kadowaki!" a gruff voice ordered. "Quistis look at me, are you okay?"

Glancing up, Quistis stared into green eyes filled with concern. "Seifer?" she weakly mumbled. Abruptly their surroundings began to shift. When she first glanced at Seifer, she saw the familiar fountains of the Garden behind him, then it distorted into a sort of field, then into that of a burned down village. But no matter what their surroundings altered into, Seifer's face remained unchanged.

"I-I'm fine," straightening herself up, Quistis lightly pushed Seifer away. 

"Yeah right instructor, you're burning up," Seifer crossed his arms disbelievingly. "You should get yourself checked. Dr. Kadowaki's on her way...."

"Damn it Seifer! I said I'm fine! And stop calling me instructor! I haven't been one for long time now!" Pushing Seifer away, Quistis turned and quickly walked towards her dorm, ignoring Seifer's shouts for her to come back.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are you doing here?" sitting beside his dorm was one Rinoa Heartilly, dressed in her cadet uniform. 

Standing up, she smiled, and began to walk demurely towards him. Fiddling with the yellow bow on her top, she turned her gaze downwards. "What? I can't come and see my boyfriend?" She stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"But shouldn't you be training or resting up for today's exam?" Squall quirked an eyebrow at Rinoa as she leaned forward and reached behind into his back pocket for his key card, but not without first giving his butt a squeeze. Blushing red from the gesture, Squall looked around him, hoping no one saw, as Rinoa stuck his dorm key card into the slot. His door beeped open, and Rinoa tugged Squall into the room, and shut the door quickly behind them.

"Rinoa, I don't think this is the right time for this. . . ." but he was quickly silenced as Rinoa's mouth came crashing down onto his. Heated blood began to pump through his veins as they went stumbling towards his bed, discarding clothes along the way. 

Rinoa's hands were everywhere. Light and feathery; yet oh so hot and fast. One second she would be running her hands through his hair, and then caressing his chest while sucking on his neck deeply. 

She pushed Squall down onto his bed, and trailed kisses on her way down his body. A low groan emitted from deep in his throat and he closed his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling of Rinoa's mouth around him. 

"You like that?" Squall heard Rinoa ask as she crawled back up his body. Opening his eyes, he suddenly found that they weren't in his dorm room, but in the Queen's chambers from his dreams. Squall stared around rapidly, seeing the same candle holders along the walls, lit and blowing gently in the breeze. 

Closing his eyes sharply, he opened them again and looked up at Rinoa. She was slowly moving on top of him, eyes closed, and quietly purring with pleasure. The room behind her changed back to his dorm room but began to distort into the other room again.

Scared, Squall turned and flipped Rinoa onto her back, so he wouldn't have to look at his surroundings. Black hair splayed across his standard issued white cotton sheets, he heard her whisper words of encouragement. His body responded and obeyed as he continued to move above her. Closing his eyes, he felt himself release inside of her, as she began to wildly move below him.

Both stayed in that position for a couple of moments longer, breathing in deeply from the exertion. "Mmmm, that was perfect Griever. . . ." Squall slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at Rinoa.

Black hair was now splayed over red silk sheets, chocolate brown eyes were now a golden amber color, and faint purplish veins ran across the side of her face. His queen smiled mischievously as she gently stroked his left cheek. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Yup yup yup! I had to change the rating of this story to 'R.' Sorry if that last scene was a little awkward; I normally don't write those types of scenes. Not much going on in this chapter but I noticed I needed to focus on what was happening to them during waking hours, even though I prefer writing about the dreams.

Hoping to make the next chapter a little more interesting. It might be kind of long though. I have a basic idea of what's going to happen in this story, and how it will end, but some parts are a little hard to write and make believable, which is a challenge alone itself.

Hey Squall Jecht Leonhart! I promptly fixed the island to continent. Sorry, it was just so late at night when I wrote it! And thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers, and please be sure to leave me review to let me know if you liked/disliked the story. 

Thankies! 


	4. Chapter 3

In Dreams

Chapter 3

__

He felt it again. A deep perpetuating darkness that never seemed to end. Always in his sleep, he felt another person's presence, invading his mind and thoughts. Something taking him over, something whispering to him. 

"Griever. . . Griever. . . ."

****************

Little droplets of water were running down his face as Griever's eyes snapped open, and he quickly grabbed the wrist of his assailant. The damp cloth fell from her hand, as Griever came face to face with the Angel. 

"Where am I?" Griever asked, not releasing his hold on her wrists. Gazing about the room he noticed the room was brightly decorated with wildflowers and country style furnishings. A real homey place.

Staring back at him, she acted unaffected by the hold. "In Winhill. After you fainted I transported you, myself and my guardian here."

"Am I your prisoner?" 

"No. I am merely tending to your wound, that is all," the blonde replied. Without breaking their gaze, Griever slowly released her wrists. 

"I'm fine. I don't need your help." Griever tried to stand up, but sudden dizziness pushed him back onto the bed. 'Griever. . . kill her. . . .' Clenching his head, the soft whisperings began again.

Noticing his sudden discomfort, Quistis gently ran her fingers through his hair. Closing her eyes, a warm blue light emanated from her hands, surrounding Squall's head.

Rocking back and forth erratically on the bed, the whisperings grew louder, and Griever slowly felt his self-control dissolve. 'Kill her, kill her, KILL HER NOW Griev....' Suddenly, they stopped. Breathing in deeply, Griever realized that the darkness had been lifted, and opened his eyes. 

"Just rest for a bit. You loss a lot of blood," Quistis once again raised the cloth to his face and gently began to clean the wound. Griever turned and tried to look away, but found it difficult to tear his gaze away from her soft blue eyes. Occasionally she would meet his gaze and smile.

"There all cleaned up. Now all I need to do, is cast a simple healing spell so you won't have a scar," she raised her hand up to his forehead and closed her eyes.

"Don't," Griever pushed her hand away gently. "I want it. As a memory."

The two sat in silence, but strangely he found it comforting. He wondered to himself when was the last time he actually felt at peace and safe with someone. 

"You stopped it, didn't you?" Griever asked, finally breaking the silence. "Just now, you lifted the darkness, you stopped the whisperings. . . ." 

Meeting his blue eyes, a light smile played on Quistis' lips. "Well, yes, it seemed like it was hurting you. So I just blocked off the source for now. But don't worry, it's only temporary."

Nodding his head slowly, and standing up from the bed, Griever grabbed his gunblade and jacket from a nearby chair. "Why only temporary? Why don't you just cut off our connection permanently?" he asked quietly while he strapped on his gunblade.

"I want you to decide for yourself what you want. If you believe that truly with the sorceress you can restore peace to mankind, and cleanse them of all wrongs, then I don't want to break your connection with her," Quistis stood, and picked a white lily from the flower arrangement on the table. 

Smiling, she softly whispered, "because I want what you want for this world, and I know through you, it will happen Squall," Quistis handed the lily to Griever, and slowly he accepted it. Nodding his head, he turned and left the bedroom without another word, and only the sound of the front door shutting was his goodbye.

****************

Knock, knock

"Hey Squall! Are you in there buddy?" a loud male voice called out from the opposite side of the office door. "Squall? Open up! Come on, man! It's time to leave for the field exam!"

Slowly, Squall opened his eyes, and looked around the room. 'Where am I now?' he wondered as a he pushed himself further back into his chair. 

"Squall? You awake? We gotta go to Winhill!" again the male voice called out from behind the door.

"Winhill?" Squall whispered to himself. 'The dream... it was in Winhill. Again I dreamed of the Sorceress' Knight and the Soul Angel. But their names..., am I ... is Quistis....' 

"Squall wake up already!"

Standing up from his chair and quickly making his way across the room, Squall ripped open the door. Zell stood surprised, still with his hand curled into a fist, ready to continue his barrage on the door. "Hey man! Finally!" 

Shaking his head in irritation, Squall ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry. I haven't been getting that much sleep lately. I'm coming now." Squall turned back into his office and grabbed his SeeD jacket and gunblade. 

"No problem. It's just Rinoa was bothering me to find you because she said you disappeared while she was asleep."

"I just needed to finish some paper work, that's all. Come on, let's go." Squall answered in his usual stony manner. Getting into the elevator, Zell started to shadow box during the ride down. 

__

****************

Author's notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I hate to admit, but I actually got bored with writing this story. But the thing is, is that I do want to finish it. You see I have the whole story planned out in my mind, it's just getting it onto the computer which is hard. Anyway, if I do continue this, just to let you all know, that this won't really be an action type fic because I honestly don't know how to write one ^_^. So it will be a romance, with lots of love triangles, and may border NC-17 at times, but I'll try to control myself.^^ 

So hopefully if my muses speak to me again, I'll see you all soon. And as always, please leave me a little inspiration in a review if you want this to continue. 


End file.
